


Tom

by minaviolet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minaviolet/pseuds/minaviolet





	1. He sees him

He sees him first at the orphanage. They are five. The boy has ebony hair, just like him, but it is messy in contrast to his neatly combed locks. His eyes are a brilliant emerald green, in contrast to Tom's own midnight blue. 

Tom's curiosity is peaked. He can feel the power surrounding the boy. The boy can talk to snakes too. But, unlike Tom, the boy makes friends easily with the other orphans,  wants to be friendly with them,  even. 

He says his name is Harry. Tom is possessive of Harry. Harry is Tom's, no one else's. They are the same, two sides of a single coin.


	2. Minnie: Part One

It was fourth year, and Dumbledore still refused to lose his wariness of Tom. Tom was getting tired of being just-nearly caught in questionable areas by Dumbledore. 

It was time to end this.

Tom had a plan.

He'd fall in love.

Of course, he wouldn't actually fall in love—Tom did not have weaknesses like love. But he would appear to, for however long it took to throw Dumbledore off his trail. It would also serve as an experience—Tom was used to being well-versed in the manipulative arts of a Slytherin, and being a virgin was not going to be an exception.

No, the problem was _who_ he should fall in love with. Not a Slytherin, obviously—though Tom would prefer it, Dumbledore's wariness extended to  _all_ Slytherins, not just Tom, so it would be of no help. And while Ravenclaw would be a nice alternative, it still struck a bit too close to home.

 _Definitely_ not a Hufflepuff—not only were they utterly airheaded, to the point where Tom couldn't stand being in close proximity to one, but it would also be fairly suspicious—the big bad Slytherin taking advantage of the cute little Hufflepuff.

The only option left was Gryffindor. The pro to this was that Gryffindor was Dumbledore's house, and therefore the best place to go—if one of Dumbledore's own liked Tom, then who would Dumbledore be to disagree? The con was that Tom abhored Gryffindors.

But sacrifices must be made. And so, Tom proceeded to assess the girls of Gryffindor until he came up with the perfect scapego—ahem, girlfriend.

Minerva McGonagall.

She was Dumbledore's golden girl—top of her class in Transfiguration, and all around absolute Gryffindor.

Tom smirked to himself, and went off to catch his new scap—girlfriend.


	3. Minnie: Part Two

It wasn't easy, at first. Minerva, like all Gryffindors, was suspicious of his motives as a Slytherin. But he convinced her that he was honestly and completely, utterly, in love with her. And after a month of his "chasing," they began to date. Dumbledore's suspicions would not go away that easily however, and Tom knew this.

So he kept her for a year. And though he began to tire of the act, he persevered, all the while quietly assembling the Knights of Walpurgis behind Dumbledore's back, and searching for the Chamber of Secrets.

And then another year had passed, and he was at the end of his fifth year, in the Prefects' dorm, sitting next to Minerva—"Minnie"—on her bed. Tom was no romantic, but he did understand what qualified as romantic, and he figured cuddling with his girlfriend fell in that category.

Suddenly, Minerva spoke. "...Are we going to..." but she trailed off with a slight blush on her face.

"Going to what?" He asked gently. She looked up at him, giving him the doe eyes that would melt any boy' heart—any boy but Tom, that was.

"...Have sex..." she said quietly, turning her head away. He looked at her in surprise—he hadn't thought she'd bring it up first.

"Do you want to?" He asked, using the same soft tone as before.

She'd nodded slowly, and they had. It was a bit awkward, both of their first times, and not even Tom could boast of being absolutely perfect. But it had felt good, in the sense of physical pleasure. But this wasn't what had surprised Tom—no, what had surprised Tom had been the feeling of contentment that had filled him when he'd woken up the next day.

He'd turned his head, and had not at all wanted to get out of bed, opting to curl closer towards Minerva, and wrap his arms around her. She'd been so warm, so small—Tom didn't know love, but he knew happiness, and if happiness could be found anywhere for Tom, that was where it would be.


End file.
